Lemon Chronicles: Days of Peace
by stormarrow
Summary: The Elemental Nations are finally at peace. A 17 year old Sakura wished to properly repay her blond teammate for all he's done for her, not knowing her plan will effect so many of her fellow kunoichi.   Naruto/Harem
1. One Hell of a Thank You

_Authors Note: Well folks, I needed a little break from Lemon Chronicles. So I started working on this! I hope you like it. Also, for those who don't know, I do not, I repeat, do NOT, own Naruto. Kishimoto Mashashi does._

**XxXxX**

Nearly a year had passed since the defeat of Uchiha Madara by Naruto and the Joint Shinobi Forces and the capture of Sasuke, who was being kept imprisoned. Now at Seventeen years of age Naruto was doing his best to realize Jiraiya's dream of peace for the Elemental Countries and he was doing a damn good job of it too. He had just come back from a four month long diplomatic mission to each of the other four major Hidden Villages and he was more than ready to get a belly full of ramen and a weeks worth of sleep. That is, after he reported in to Tsunade-baa-chan.

"Yo Baa-chan, mission complete." Barging into Tsunade's office Naruto quickly dodged a half-heartedly tossed paperweight. Granted, a 'toss' from Tsunade was still enough to cave a man's chest in, but whatever.

"Don't call me that brat! Now how did it go?"

"As well as can be expected. Despite how the villages came together so well during the war old grudges die hard. Still, everyone is trying their best to give the whole peace thing a chance. Even if the Raikage and Tsuchikage are being nearly as stubborn as me." He joked.

"Good. Now, I know you probably want to eat and rest but Sakura wanted me to tell you to meet her at your old training grounds when you got back." Tsunade had to suppress a grin knowing that Sakura had a special welcome home plan for Naruto. One that the young teen wouldn't soon forget.

"Right then, wouldn't want to keep Sakura-chan waiting." As soon as Naruto left Tsunade broke down laughing before bringing out her old sensei and predecessor's Seeing Orb.

"Oh this is going to be good." She purred. She had managed to get Naruto into a physical a week before he left for the peace mission and, as tempted as she was to jump him right than and there, she knew stealing her students love interest was pretty low, so she knew exactly what her student was in for.

**XxXxX**

As soon as Naruto got to Team Seven's old training ground he spotted Sakura... and promptly froze dead in his tracks. She had changed _somewhat_ in the past four months. Her clothes remained the same, but now they were stretched across her more than generous figure. The first thing Naruto's eyes focused on were her breasts. No longer the small A-cups they had been, they had swelled dramatically several cups upwards, now somewhere around an E-cup. As if giving gravity the finger they looked just as perky as her old A-cups. her hips and ass had also filled out significantly, so much so that Naruto had to resist blurting out "Dat Ass!" and biting his lip (1). All in all, her new appearance made Naruto's pants feel really, _really_ small.

"Naruto!" Sakura noticed Naruto and ran towards him, wrapping him in a hug after several seconds of glorious jogging induced breast bouncing. The bouncing globes of flesh ceased their action as they were pressed against him. "I'm so glad you're back. How did everything go?"

"It, good, went." Naruto was fairly certain that came out wrong, but he was too busy telling himself not to let his hands wander. If he touched Sakura in anyway inappropriate he would get punched into next week. Granted, it would be worth it, OH so very worth it, but still, ow. "So… er, Baa-chan said you needed to see me?" Releasing the hug Sakura stepped back and looked at him a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about something. Well, I talk, you listen." When Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sakura stopped him. "Please just, listen. You've done so much for me over the years, supported me, protected me, kept that selfish promise I forced you to make all those years ago and after all the things you've done for me I never really did anything for you in return. But now I've figured out a way to say thank you for all you've done for me." Her blush deepening Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruto's hands and placed them on her breasts. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head but his hands instinctively squeezed the soft tit flesh in his grasp. "Naruto I want you to fuck me right here and now, you can plow my tight little virgin cunt as hard as you want right here in the grass."

"Are you serious Sakura-chan, you'll really let me f-fuck you?"

"I'm completely serious, and this isn't a one time thing either. From now on you can take me whenever you want, within reason of course. I have a feeling your stamina will wear me out and Medical Jutsu only go so far." Sakura could tell Naruto's self restraint was nearing its edge; just one more little push would do it. She fully admitted the irony of the situation as compared to a few years ago. Back then she really liked his noble attitude; it kept him from making advances more serious than just asking her out verbally. "Just consider me your personal slutty little cock-sleeve." That did it, Naruto let go of Sakura's tits, which confused her at first, till he placed a hand on her head and started pushing her down. Obediently, she sunk to her knees.

"This is a wet dream come true." Naruto said dreamily. He couldn't believe his luck; the girl of his dreams just told him she was going to be his personal slut, jackpot! "Alright than Sakura-chan. First, take off your shirt and let me see those new jugs, then I want you to suck my dick."

Sakura slowly brought the zipper of her shirt down, gradually exposing her widening cleavage to Naruto's hungry gaze. After what seemed like an eternity to Naruto Sakura fully removed her top, her huge tits now fully on display. She posed for a little bit, shoulders thrown back and hands toying with her tits, while Naruto admired her form. Sakura thought she had teased Naruto enough and started to undo his pants. With one swift tug she brought both his pants and boxers down to around his ankles. Sakura was caught by surprise when, with a meaty thwack, Naruto's monstrous cock impacted with her forehead.

"Holy shit! It's huge!" Resting on her forehead and nearly covering her face was what Sakura believed had to be one of the biggest, if not the biggest, cocks on the planet ever attached to a human being. "H-how big is this thing?" She asked nervously.

"A little over fifteen inches and about as thick as my forearm. It's why I haven't really asked you out since my training trip. Before I left I didn't know having one this big wasn't normal. I had actually given up on you because with your small body I probably would have torn you in half. I probably still will, but in a good way. I can't wait to see your pretty lips stretched around it." Naruto chirped.

He started pressing the bulbous head against Sakura's lips, growing impatient. "Now come on Sakura-chan. Stuff it in your mouth."

Steeling herself Sakura opened her mouth as wide as she could, barely fitting the head in. She nearly dislocated her jaw getting it in, but she managed it eventually and she had to admit Naruto's cock tasted amazing. Slowly she started to work more of Naruto's cock into her mouth, taking in a half an inch at a time before backing off, then bobbing forward, taking in the full inch. This continued until finally she had five inches crammed into her mouth. Naruto, meanwhile, was using all his will power to not blow his load at the sight of Sakura's lips stretched so far around his dick. Just the mere sight her tits jiggling with each bob of her head was stimulating enough to make him blow with time, but the feeling of her hot wet mouth was something else entirely, and he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good Sakura-chan. Your blowjob is amazing, but I wonder how your throat would feel... I hope you don't mind." Not even waiting for any kind of response Naruto's hold on Sakura's head strengthened as he pulled her forward while he pushed his hips forward, driving his cock partially down her throat. Caught off guard, Sakura started choking on Naruto's meat. Her eyes widening and watered as she felt her throat stretch to accommodate the girthy intruder. Sakura knew she told him he could fuck her as hard as he wanted to, but did he have to shove _eight inches_ of man-meat down her throat nearly instantly? Sakura was thankful for the lessons Tsunade had given her in preparation for this as Naruto started fucking her throat.

Getting her gag reflex under control Sakura started to swallow on Naruto's cock whenever he buried it in her throat and as he withdrew she would suck on it, as if to draw him back in. Sakura's technique was too much for Naruto as he grasped Sakura's head with both hands and started fucking her face with reckless abandon, driving more of his cock down her throat until he hit the one foot mark and gave in. "Oh God, I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna cum!"

Sakura braced herself, fully expecting Naruto to produce a lot of cum, and he didn't disappoint. The first blast of cum would have easily filled a measuring cup to overflowing and with it having the consistency of incredibly thick pudding she was glad she didn't have to swallow it, his cock so deep in her throat took care of that. Oddly enough though, she thought it did taste some-what like vanilla pudding.

Sakura wasn't able to handle it all, the excess flowed back up her throat and out of her tightly stretched lips to splatter on her breasts. The second shot she actually managed to swallow, while the third had the same results as the first. This went on for nearly three minutes with Sakura valiantly swallowing as much cum as she could while the rest would be forcibly ejected and cover her tits. Finally Naruto withdrew his still hard and now cum covered cock while Sakura just sat there on her knees in a sort of daze until she noticed the state of Naruto's dick.

"You know, for some reason I shouldn't be surprised you're still ready to go."

"What can I say Sakura-chan, I finally get to fuck you. How can I not be ready for another go?" With that Naruto stepped out of his pants and boxers while removing his orange jacket.

"Jeez, your stamina really is something else." Despite saying this in an exasperated tone she had a lusty smile on her face. Lying down on her back she removed her pseudo skirt and biker shorts, leaving her only wearing her elbow pads and boots. Grabbing her legs behind the knees she spread her legs, leaving her wet, perfect pink pussy on display, a small tuft of light pink hair above it. "Now fuck me you horse dicked stud."

"With pleasure." Naruto settled himself on his knees and rubbed his cock head against Sakura's drenched lips a few times before pressing the bulbous head against them. It took a little work but Naruto was able to force the head into Sakura's incredible tight twat, the shriek she let out nearly blew his eardrums however. To Sakura, it felt like someone had just shoved a fist, along with the arm, up her cunt. Naruto would have waited several minutes to let her get used to the massive intruder, but Sakura was having none of that.

"Naruto! I told you to fuck me as hard as you can. Don't worry about me. Pound my tight pussy with that beast!"

"Alright Sakura-chan, but remember, you asked for it." He said.

Grabbing Sakura behind the knees Naruto pushed her lower torso up so only her shoulders, neck, and head were on the ground and with one powerful thrust shoved half his dick into her, knocking the air from her lungs. Naruto took Sakura's words to heart and started ruthlessly pounding her tight formerly virgin twat, forcing another inch in with each thrust. One such brutal thrust forced Sakura's eyes to resemble dinner plates as Naruto punched right through her cervix and into her womb, the pain and pleasure of the intrusion forced her into a toe-curling orgasm, her already tight pussy now felt like it was crushing Naruto's dick as her orgasm ripped through her.

Finally, Naruto felt himself bottom out as his hips impacted hers. He looked down in wonderment as he saw his cock gone, all fifteen plus inches crammed into his long time love interest. How, he didn't know, but it felt _amazing_! What his eyes were drawn to however, was the massive tubular bulge running up Sakura's belly. Sakura herself managed to draw herself out of lala-land just long enough to notice this as well.

"Oh God, oh God, my stomach's all swollen!"

Placing Sakura's legs on his shoulders he grabbed a hold of her huge tits and started brutally pounding the cock stuffed kunoichi underneath him into the forest floor in earnest. He knew he wouldn't last much longer buried in her like this, so Naruto didn't hold back, thrusting at speeds that left his hips nearly a blur. Sakura meanwhile was extremely happy. She was a ninja, so her body could handle extreme punishment. Which was something she was using all the little available brain power she possessed to be grateful for, because otherwise Naruto would have broken her in half by now with how hard he was pummeling her pussy.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying getting her cunt destroyed, after she got over the pain of getting stretched out by Naruto's mammoth cock the pleasure that replaced it was nearly enough to drive her insane. She didn't know why but there was just something about getting fucked so deep that her womb was being pounded and stretched out that was getting her off like nobodies business and the way Naruto was practically mauling her tits only added to the sensations, adding another level to the virtual fireworks show of endorphins going off in her brain. She wasn't sure if having a multiple orgasm that lasted this long was healthy but _fuck her health_ this was the greatest experience of her life!

After nearly twenty minutes of fucking Sakura's wide-eyed panting face changed into that of a fucked stupid bitch, glazed eyes rolled into the back of her skull as her tongue hung out of her wide open mouth. Naruto was only able to last a little bit longer, she was just too tight for him to keep going. Still pounding down into her Naruto groaned loudly and dropped what felt like the biggest load of cum he'd ever released in his life, which it probably was, by a long shot, into Sakura. The first blast of cum filled Sakura's womb completely, the following wads simply caused her belly to swell up dramatically until she looked seven months pregnant. The cum that wasn't able to fit in her now filled-to-absolute-capacity womb gushed out her stretched pussy lips to flow down the crack of her sweet ass onto the forest floor. After roughly four and a half minutes Naruto withdrew his still hard prick and fired a few more shots onto Sakura's face and tits.

"That was the best, thanks Sakura-chan!" When she didn't respond Naruto looked down through still lust filled eyes and noticed he'd fucked her unconscious. "Well damn, I'm still hard and it's even lunch time..." He was silent for several seconds as he half-heartedly resisted the idea that cropped up in his brain before giving in after a valiant fight roughly 3.25 seconds.

"Welllll...I don't think she'll mind if I keep fucking her. After all, she said I could do her whenever I wanted... and surely only twice is 'within reason' right?" A slow grin grew until it was splitting his face in half as the possibilities of Sakura's offer truly set in. He started working himself back into Sakura's cum soaked twat. When she finally came to she would be in for one hell of a pleasurable surprise!

**XxXxX**

_Author's Note: This story will be focusing on the girls closer to Naruto's age, his harem will consist of Sakura (of course), Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Karin (if for no reason other than the simple fact I like redheads). So I hope you enjoy this one as much as Lemon Chronicles. (I've started on chapter seven by the way. So hopefully I'll have it out soon, no promises though)_

_**Beta'd by Slicerness**_


	2. Proving the Best

_Author's Note: All right folks, here's the next chapter for Day's of Peace, featuring Ino Yamanaka! Enjoy._

_For all those who still don't know the harem count __for this story__. Is: _

_Sakura Haruno. _

_Ino Yamanaka._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

_Tenten._

_Temari no Sabaku._

_Karin._

**DoP – DoP - DoP**

Naruto awoke from what had to be one of the best nights of sleep he ever had and this morning was also shaping up to be rather pleasant judging by the warm body he was currently spooning with. Sakura was still asleep, probably exhausted by yesterday's 'activities', still gloriously naked. Naruto's right arm was wrapped around Sakura from underneath and grasping her big left tit and his morning wood was trapped between her thighs.

Grinning to himself Naruto started to grind his cock in between Sakura's thighs as he replayed the events of yesterday in his head. Once Sakura had woken up from her sex induced unconsciousness Naruto had taken her back to his house, something Tazuna had built for him during Konoha's rebuilding, and proceeded to enjoy having her as his personal cock sleeve, as she had put it the other day, for the rest of the day and well into the night. Not being able to hold back for much longer Naruto decided it was time to wake Sakura up, by giving her plump ass a nice solid slap.

"Aaaahhh, what the fuck!" Trying to jolt upwards at being awoken Sakura found she was held in place by a firm grip on her left breast. Looking over her shoulder she saw Naruto's innocent grin and suppressed the sudden urge to punch him through the floor. "Naruto... there better be a good reason you slapped my ass." she asked slowly, grumpy at being woken up.

"Um... I'm horny and wanted to wake you up so I can have sex with you again?" He replied, innocent expression now a little more genuine.

"Despite the fact that you fucked me almost all day yesterday? Which was around _eleven hours,_ half of which I wasn't even _awake for_?" She asked incredulously.

"Uh, Yup!" He chirped. Sakura, still a little sore from the pounding Naruto had given her yesterday, cracked and eventually caved under the puppy dog look he was currently throwing her way. The look destroying any protest she had. After all, what was one more time anyway?

"Oh, alright. But just once more I'm still a little sore." She added.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, you're the best." Lifting Sakura's left leg up Naruto pressed the swollen head of his cock into Sakura's tight twat. Despite the thorough stretching it received the other day it was still deliciously tight and took some force to breech the pink lips. Thrusting his hips Naruto shoved half his cock deep into her causing her to bite down on the pillow she was resting her head on to muffle her moans and whimpers. Gritting his teeth Naruto pulled back a ways before shoving the entire fifteen inches of his massive prick into the pink-haired beauty. As Naruto packed himself deep into Sakura's cunt, she realized that she greatly underestimated exactly how sore her little cunnie was, she didn't have the ability to do anything about it however as Naruto started pounding into her forcing her to bite down harder on the pillow as she whimpered.

Naruto meanwhile was having a field day with Sakura's pliant form. The way her pussy gripped his cock felt heavenly and he knew that it wouldn't take long to blow his load, granted not taking long for him amounted to the time most men could last on their best days. Letting Sakura's leg drop, which had the added benefit of increasing the tightness on his dick, Naruto grabbed a hold of Sakura's shapely hip and started drawing her back into his forward thrust so his cock was thoroughly battering Sakura's pussy and womb into the perfect shape for his pleasure. Despite how raw her pussy still was this drove Sakura into a marvelous orgasm which was aided by the way Naruto was playing with her tits, pinching, pulling, and occasionally twisting the sensitive nubs that capped them. Sakura was grateful however when nearly forty-five minutes later she felt Naruto's pace change as his pounding thrusts became shorter and harder, something she learned yesterday indicated he was about to fill her up, and fill her Naruto did.

Naruto grunted savagely as he started to unload deep into Sakura's womb, not stopping his brutal thrusts into her. Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her stomach swelled from her blonde lover's massive helping of cum being injected into her womb. When Naruto finished pumping her full of his jizz Sakura sighed in relief as he pulled out of her now very, very sore pussy, she really love getting fucked by him but she was beginning to think Naruto was to much for any one woman.

Cuddling up to Naruto's chest she gave him a peck on the lips and said simply, "We need to get another girl."

Naruto blinked, not expecting that. "O-okay? Not that I'm complaining, but why decide that all of a sudden now?" He asked.

Sakura thought about not telling him the whole truth as it would make him feel bad but decided that not telling him would do more harm than good, most likely to her poor pussy. "Being sore makes sex not nearly as enjoyable. I know you don't get sore like I do because of your regeneration, but just imagine a sharp burning sensation whenever something rubs your raw areas." She explained.

Naruto winced. "I'm sorry Sakura, I never meant to force yo-."

"You didn't. But another, or even a few more, girls would be very welcome." She was quick to cut him off.

They lay together in a comfortable silence for a while longer before Naruto opened his mouth, only to close it a second later. He did this a few times before Sakura asked him what it was. "W-well... I was wondering how you became... well, like _this_." Naruto indicated what he meant by squeezing one of Sakura's huge tits. "You were a beautiful shape before, but I also know you weren't the overly curvy type. You were more of a fit and trim kind of sexy." Naruto rambled, hoping he hadn't asked something stupid.

Sakura giggled lightly as she noticed him break down into, rather flattering, if she did say so herself, compliments. She cut him off by covering his mouth with hers. Pulling back she answered before he could start again. "It was a Jutsu made by Tsunade-sensei. She used an earlier version of it to make her bust bigger by a single cup size when she was a teenager. Natural growth apparently needed a bit of a kick start for her, as you've seen it sure made up for lost time." She joked, and grinned as he blushed. "She improved the Jutsu quite a bit over her lifetime, but it can only be used during puberty. So I told her what I was going to do for you and she all bit ordered me to use the justu to make myself like this. Now that I think about it, the way I was before you probably would have killed me. Does Tsunade-sensei know about... _this_?" She finished by clenching his semi-erect cock with her hand.

"Baa-chan did make me take a physical before I left, so yeah, I suppose she does know." Naruto replied sheepishly before asking, "So which girl?"

Sakura grinned viciously; the thought of seeing another girl get fucked silly by Naruto's giant cock was turning her on heavily all of a sudden. "I have no idea. But if any woman you've know for a long time suddenly starts flirting with you, you have my permission to fuck their brains out." Sakura suddenly had a devious thought. "Actually, I might just have a plan; if it works I'll send my target right to you." She purred.

**XxXxX**

"Hey Forehead," Sakura looked up from where she was sitting reading a book and saw Ino heading towards her. She was at the cafe she and Ino frequented and it was about the time the two of them would meet up here. Sakura had to hide a smirk behind her book, Operation: Fuck the Pig was a go. "You look awfully happy today, any particular reason why?"

"Hello Pig, the reason I'm so happy is because Naruto got back from that diplomatic mission yesterday."

Oh, I see," Ino was giving Sakura a sly look. "And does that mean you finally made your move on our blonde hero?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Sakura responded airily.

"Che, you're no fun Sakura. Don't see why he would go for you any way, especially considering there are so many more attractive women that would gladly have him for a boyfriend."

"And just what is that supposed to mean Piggy?" Sakura growled, it may be part of the plan but she was going to convince Naruto to turn the pig's asshole inside out for that one.

"Just sayin' that Naruto could have his pick of any woman he wants, so why would he settle for you? I mean yeah, you're curvier now thanks to Tsunade-sama, but that doesn't mean you're more attractive then say, me." Ino proclaimed smugly.

"So that's what you've been getting at. All right then lets put your boasting to the test Ino-pig." Sakura smirked, hook, line, and sinker.

"What are you proposing Forehead?"

"That you seduce and fuck Naruto. To answer your question from earlier, I did make my move on Naruto the other day and we rutted like dogs in the forest. So if you fuck him then we can see who he prefers."

"Any prize for the winner?" Ino asked. The sex would probably be it's own reward, considering his stamina. They also STILL couldn't pry the information on how big he was out of Hinata. She would just stutter incoherently and stare into space, usually drooling.

"The loser has to pay for anything the winner buy's in a one day shopping spree." Sakura proposed.

"All right, I accept your challenge." Ino's pride could not be any more visible as she shook hands with her pink haired friend/rival before turning around to search for the blond.

"Oh, yes," Ino looked back at Sakura, wondering what she had to add. "You have to let Naruto fuck you as hard as he fucked me."

"How hard was that?" A small part of Ino's brain set off an alarm, but she ignored it.

"Just tell him I said that and you'll find out, unless you're scared?" Sakura mocked.

"Oh come on Forehead, anything you can do I can do too, and probably better." Ino bragged.

"We'll see Ino, we'll see. By the way, I think I see Naruto heading this way." Turning her head Ino did see Naruto coming towards them.

"All right then Sakura, watch and be amazed." Sakura really had to try to keep from laughing. Her best friend and rival was in for more than she could possibly handle. She wished she could be there to see the look on Ino's face when she got her first look at what Naruto was packing. "Hey Naruto, it's been a while." Ino greeted once Naruto reached them.

"Hey Ino, Sakura, been a few months since I last saw you Ino, how've you been?" He asked.

"Good, very good." Ino was giving Naruto a look that just oozed pure lust, and Naruto was suddenly really thankful this was Sakura's idea. Otherwise he'd have probably ended up fucking his fellow blonde while simultaneously pissing off the pinkette. "Say Naruto, I don't believe I've gotten a tour of your new house." Standing up from her seat Ino walked up to Naruto and grabbed his arm, snuggling it in between her breasts, that, while not anywhere near the largest he'd seen, still had to be a very nice large C-cup. '_Thank you Ero-sennin for teaching me to tell a woman's cup size from just a simple glance._' Naruto thought, rather amused with himself.

"You wouldn't mind giving me one would you?" Ino purred.

"Um, sure Ino, I'd be happy to!" Giving Sakura a glancing look she just waved them off.

"Go ahead Naruto, go nuts and have some fun. I've got some work to do so I'll catch up with you later." Internally Sakura was laughing her ass off. Once Naruto shoved his monster into her Ino was going to squeal like…well a stuck pig.

That's it; she was setting up cameras in Naruto's home the next chance she got. She was basting in her own juices as it was. Most Healing Jutsu centered on the genitalia needed them to be well lubricated for some reason anyway, so it would work out perfectly. Faster recovery, AND entertainment while she waited.

"All right Sakura. Let's go Ino."

**XxXxX**

"Your home is lovely Naruto." It truly was, Ino had to admit, that smelly builder guy, Tazuna, really knew his stuff.

"Thanks, I told Tazuna he didn't have to make it so big but he insisted. Something about never paying us back for our first mission or something. I was so stunned by the blueprints for the place I just nodded dumbly at everything he said." Naruto joked. The two of them were currently in Naruto's living room sitting on the couch. Naruto was grateful for the break, since he was having trouble walking due to the hard-on that Ino had given him. The entire time they'd been together Ino had not let go of his arm, it remained securely nestled between her breasts, and she'd been flirting and rubbing up against him constantly. He was having a hard time resisting the urge to just rip her clothes off and fuck her into a coma. "Well I've showed you everything, so what do you want to do now?" He asked, his voice unconsciously growing a bit deeper in his lust.

"I can think of a few things." Finally releasing his arm Ino straddled Naruto's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, molding her body against his and bringing their faces very close together. Almost as if on instinct Naruto's hands gripped Ino's firm ass drawing an appreciative moan from her lips. "I know you had sex with Sakura," Licking her lips she leaned in to breathe huskily into Naruto's ear. "I want what she got, I want you to fuck me just as hard as you did her, and I assure you that I can take whatever you dished out to her and do ten times better." Nibbling a little on his ear before leaning back to stare into his eyes Ino started to lightly grind her hips into Naruto's. "So what do you say, are you man enough for me Na~ru~to?"

"All right Ino, let's see if can back up that boast. Why don't you start with a blowjob and we'll see if you're a better cocksucker that Sakura-chan." Ino crawled off his lap and knelt down between Naruto's spread legs. Quickly working Naruto's pants open she grasped them, Naruto lifted his hips to allow her to get them off, allowing her to tug both them and his boxers down. A second later she was almost got uppercutted in the face by his pole swinging free. Ino could only stare in awe at the massive appendage before her, almost thinking her eyes where playing a trick on her. "Well Ino, let's see what you can do. I was able to fit a foot of my dick down Sakura's throat before I blew my load. Think you can do better?"

Ino didn't bother replying verbally. Grasping the large protrusion with both hands Ino brought her mouth to the tip of Naruto's cock and gave a sensual kiss to said tip. She knew she was going to have to get this monster really lubed up if she was going to fit it inside her so gathering alot of saliva in her mouth she opened her maw wide and engulfed the head, nearly unhinging her jaw in the process. Naruto just rested his left arm over the back of the couch and placed his right hand on top of the blonde cocksucker's head. Ino started bobbing her head on Naruto's prick, attempting to fit as much into her mouth as possible. She was doing a good job too, judging by the way Naruto was stroking the top of her head. That is until the huge cock head hit the back of her throat. Gagging, Ino had to back off, but only got a little ways as the hand on her head changed from stroking her hair to gripping her ponytail. Looking up at Naruto's face Ino came to the realization that he wasn't going to let her off his cock till he got it down her tight throat, if the grin that was splitting his face in two meant what she thought it did.

"I think I forgot to mention that I got that much down Sakura's throat by forcing it. Now I suggest you relax your throat so it'll be a little easier on you." With that said Naruto used his grip on Ino's ponytail to drive her head back down around his meat until he hit the back of her throat again, only this time his cocks progress didn't stop there as a couple inches where forced into the tightly constricting passage. All Ino was able to do was grip Naruto's thighs as he started fucking her face and throat at his leisure. He was stronger than her, plus she wanted to out-do Sakura anyway so Ino figured it was best to just let him do as he pleased. Each time Naruto jammed Ino's head back down his cock he managed to get another inch into her gagging and choking throat, the way it was massaging his cock spurring him on to get more crammed in, creating a cycle that was steadily increasing in speed. Ino was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea, her throat was getting stretched out from having a nearly forearm thick cock shoved down it and Naruto only had about nine inches stuffed into her face. She didn't know how much more of the rough face fucking she could take. Naruto noticed Ino's distress and decided to bring the first act to a close, he had been enjoying her tight throat now for nearly fifteen minutes and Ino was obviously having a little trouble breathing. Releasing his grip on Ino's ponytail Naruto grabbed both sides of her head and started rapidly driving Ino's head up and down his cock, desperately seeking release.

Four minutes later Ino thought she had gotten a reprieve as Naruto stopped using her throat for his pleasure, that is until she felt his cock swell up in her esophagus. Ino realized exactly what she had gotten into as the first blast of cum filled her throat, the sheer amount forcing it back up to leak out from between her cock stretched lips. Her eyes widened as that just proved to be the start of the flood as Naruto continued to pour even more cum down her airway with some coming back up to either escape from her mouth or be ejected from her nose. Ino lost track of just exactly how long Naruto filled her stomach, she just knew that she wasn't going to be hungry for a few days. When the flood finally stopped Naruto allowed Ino to back off and get some much needed oxygen.

"Well Ino I'd say that wasn't too bad, not as good as Sakura mind you, but still pretty good." Ino wasn't able to reply due to all the cum still coating her throat, which she was trying futilely to swallow. '_Huh, kinda tastes like vanilla pudding. Thought cum was supposed to taste bitter._' She thought.Ino was drawn out of her thoughts as she suddenly found herself stripped of her clothing and her face pressed into the cushions of the couch. "Your blowjob wasn't as good as Sakura's so let's see if your pussy can do better."

Naruto was behind her with his left hand pressing her down between her shoulders as he rubbed his cockhead between her soaked pink pussy lips, her only thought at the moment was that she was about to get ripped in half. Grinning at Ino's nervous expression Naruto pressed his cock into her tight folds and with one brutal thrust shoved six inches into her. Ino's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she was stretched beyond what she thought was possible. Naruto pulled back till his cockhead nearly popped out of her before jerking his hips forward sharply, going in deep enough to strike Ino's cervix.

"Oh my God, Naruto you're fucking huge! Take it easy would you?" Ino complained, after enough air returned to her lungs.

"Oh come one Ino, I'm only about half way in and Sakura-chan never asked me to ease up when I was reshaping her cunt." Naruto punctuated his statement by drawing back a little ways then thrusting forward to strike the mouth of Ino's cervix again.

"F-fuck, fine! I said I can take whatever Sakura could so fuck me you horse-dicked bastard!" Ino yelled.

"All right than, but I'm gonna warn ya Ino, once I get through with you you'll probably be ruined for any other guy. You'll only be satisfied when I'm balls deep fucking you stupid. It's not t late to turn back..." He offered halfheartedly.

"Don't care, I won't lose to Forehead." she promised both of them.

Naruto only grinned in response to Ino's statement. Reaching forward he grabbed her by the forearms and then pulled her back while thrusting forward. Ino now found herself stuffed to capacity as Naruto punched through her cervix and battered her womb as he crammed all fifteen inches into her little twat. Ino could only scream and squeal as Naruto used his grip on her arms to pull her back into each one of his powerful thrusts, savagely fucking her from behind like a bitch in heat. Her beautifully shaped and firm ass impacting and temporarily deforming into a mass of jiggling flesh against his pelvis with each thrust as his nuts struck her clit over and over again. The pleasure and pain mixing into a delicious sensation within Ino's rocking body. Using her arms Naruto angled Ino upwards to pound into her from a new angle. If someone had the privilege to see the front of Ino's naked body at the moment they'd have the unrestricted view of her breasts bouncing delightfully as she was brutally taken from behind, they'd also see a huge bulge running up her stomach that ended a little below said bouncing breasts.

'_Ino thinks she can out do my Sakura, well we'll just see about that.' _The force and speed of Naruto's thrusts picked up speed till his hips were a blur as he proceeded to reshape Ino's pussy and womb. Ino was completely out of it by now, she was totally unprepared for something like this and it showed on her face. Her eyes were rolled all the way up and her mouth was wide open, tongue hanging out and drooling all over herself. Finally, after what had to be nearly an hour of pounding the nearly unconscious bitch Naruto felt a familiar stirring in his balls, _'Time to unload into his new slut's womb!' _He thought happily. Pressing Ino's fucked stupid face back into the couch cushions Naruto groaned deeply and started to hose down Ino's insides with his load, still driving into her to get the maximum enjoyment out of it. Ino's womb became packed full of cum in a matter of seconds and not long after her stomach swelled up from all the jizz being pumped into her. As Naruto fucked his load into her he pulled Ino's face off the couch and pressed it into the floor so he could pound down into, the new angle using gravity to keep even more of his jizz inside Ino's inflating abdomen. After several minutes Naruto finally finished emptying himself into the limp Ino.

Looking down he admired his handy work, Ino's left cheek was pressed into his carpet, her face still bearing the same fucked stupid look it had as her drool formed a small puddle. She'd occasionally twitch and quiver as her body would experience little mini-orgasms, causing her cunt to clench and leak a bit of jizz out and around his still fully buried cock. All in all, a good day's work, not that he was done with her, not by a long shot. If she wanted to catch up to Sakura she had, he looked at the clock, ten hours and fifty-two minutes more.

"Now where else should I fuck you Ino? Maybe stick your head out a window so everyone cam see you cum your slutty brains out? Or... ooh! Maybe I'll pound your ass into my bed so hard it'll leave a permanent imprint?" He gushed, his excitement was so great as he rambled about ideas he didn't notice he'd started hammering her womb again.

Ino just continued to drool, twitch, and moan when she recovered enough to. Shortly before climaxing hard enough to send her into blissful, mindless pleasure coma land again.

DoP – DoP – DoP

_Author's Note: Next Chapter will feature a certain busty white-eyed girl. If you can't figure out who I mean, then shame on you._

**BETA read by: **Slicerness


	3. The Shy One Cometh

_Author's Note:_

_And so the busty Hyuuga joins the fray._

Ino was currently using all the brainpower her fuck-addled mind could dredge up at the moment trying to figure out how she'd let herself get into this situation. Yesterday Naruto had fucked her all over his house in every position imaginable it seemed, and he just kept going, not getting tired at all. She also couldn't believe the amount of cum the whiskered boy had pumped into her as well; Naruto seemed to have an endless supply in those big balls of his. And now this morning as soon as Naruto woke up his endless stamina came into play. At the moment Ino found herself once again bent over, except this time she was standing up, her face and tits pressed into one of the walls of Naruto's bedroom as Naruto began to work that huge fucking cock she'd become familiar with in almost every way into her cunt.

"Naruto, doesn't that monster ever go down?" She demanded.

"Not when I got a sexy bitch that needs a good pounding around." He said, just a bit of smug pride leaking into his tone.

"Well you've made it clear you prefer Sakura over me so why don't you go fuck her fat ass?"

"Hey now, I do like Sakura-chan the most, but that don't mean I don't like you Ino. You're very hot and I really like fucking you, and guess what, here you are bent over in front of me looking like you want my cock. How can I not fuck you?" Naruto gave her firm ass a sharp slap leaving a nice red handprint and causing Ino to yelp. "Now hold still slut."

"I'm not a slu-Oh my fucking God!" Naruto choose that moment to thrust his hips forward packing over a foot of his cock into Ino's pussy and womb. Pressing his left hand between Ino's shoulder blades to keep her right where he wanted her Naruto grabbed her ponytail and started to lightly pump his cock into Ino. "I'm…not…a…slut…you horse-dicked bastard!" She said between pumps.

"Face it Ino, there's no use denying it. You love it when I fuck ya and you can't get enough of my cock. You're my little slut." Drawing his hips back Naruto left only five inches of his cock inside her and held there. Without even thinking about it Ino started to try and thrust her hips back to get more of Naruto's cock inside her needy pussy. "See Ino? You may deny that you're my slut but your body is honest."

Realizing what her body was trying to do Ino's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, maybe she really was Naruto's slut? Feeling he'd teased Ino enough, and because he wanted to fuck his fellow blond into a coma again, Naruto rammed his cock back into her; all fifteen inches of arm thick cock where slammed deep into Ino's body. The force of Naruto's thrust was powerful enough that Ino thought she'd get pounded through the wall. Naruto, unmindful of Ino's fear of collateral damage, just started to happily pound away at her.

Ino soon noticed her world narrow down, as her body seemed completely focused on the feeling of Naruto's cock driving into her tight cunt, her eyes glazed over with only stars flashing in her vision every time she felt the massive head of her lovers dick punch through her cervix. _'Wait a minute, a lover? He's practically raping me and I think of him as a lover! What the hell is wrong with-_…!" her eyes rolled back as a silent scream tore from her body as she shook from another orgasm, almost sending her body crashing down onto the floor, only to be caught by strong hands which pulled her back up, letting the cock tenderizing her insides pound her at a new angle. She was about to object to that and demand once again that he let her rest when she heard another voice in her head.

'_When will you stop deluding yourself? Why do you insist on pretending, that you're not who you are?'  
><em>

_'What! Who's there? Am I going crazy? I swear if that horse-dicked sonovabitch fucked me into madness I'll cut off that marvelous dick of his…did I just cal his dick marvelous? The _hell_ has gotten into me?' _Ino's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Naruto's hand grabbing her right thigh and lifting it up, forcing her into sort of a standing split as her raised leg rested on his right shoulder, making her tighten around his girth while he increased the pace of his thrusts, making her moan loudly at the new feeling.

_'No one is here except me and you. And as for who I am, I'm you. The part of you that accepted that we're just a slut and that our new calling in life is to have Naruto-sama fuck us into stupidity as much as and as often as possible, but since you're hell-bent on refusing to accept our wonderful new future I have no choice but to override you and taking the matters into my own hands…or pussy…or ass… or which ever part of my body he decides to fill with his glorious cum.'_

Ino's eyes widened, not only in shock but also from feeling of Naruto's cock stiffening further in her as he used her womb as his personal cock-sleeve. 

_'What! That's not true! I'll neve…..coooooooock…!' _Ino's mind suddenly turned to mush as the sensations coming from her cunt seemingly tripled in intensity, each thrust now sending her into mini-orgasms, a major one building up and releasing every so often on the sideline, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her tongue lolled out of her smiling lips. Naruto grinned at the sudden change in Ino's behavior. Her slurred screams now calling for him to 'fuck her like a slut she is", and to 'fill his little cumbucket with his baby batter' only served to spur him on, driving his cock into his blonde sluts pussy like a wild animal.

"I knew you'd come around eventually Ino."

"Please, never stop fucking me. My mouth my tits my pussy or my ass are all yours to fuck as you want." Naruto's hips practical blurred with the speed he was pounding away at Ino with. Ino's right hand reached down to rub Naruto's cock through the bulge in her belly causing Naruto to grunt savagely. Wrapping his arms around Ino's raised right leg Naruto pulled her far enough away from the wall till her upper body was nearly parallel with the ground. _'Now cum, slut and accept your new role in life.' _As soon as her inner voice finished speaking Ino experienced what had to be the biggest orgasm so far. "Dear God CUMMIIIINNNGGG!"

"Holy shit." Naruto grunted and closed his eyes tight as Ino's twat suddenly tightened up to a near unbelievable level. Even though it didn't seem possible the speed and force of Naruto's thrusts increased even more as Ino's body was jostled like a rag doll. It wasn't long after that when Naruto's cock swelled up and started pumping waves of cum deep into Ino's cock-stuffed womb. Naruto watched in glee as Ino's belly inflated from the huge amount of jizz being injected into her. Naruto just kept on fucking Ino, filling her with more and more cum by the second as her jizz filled cunt massaged his cock. Once Ino was filled to capacity the rest of Naruto's monstrous load spilled out from Ino's cock-stretched pussy to spill onto the floor. "Now that felt good. Actually, it felt so good I think I'm just gonna keep on ravaging your tight sexy body Ino. Sound good to you?"

"…cock…good…cum…love..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Grinning harder, Naruto started to fuck Ino's cum-filled pussy again. However a sound behind him caught his attention. Quickly turning his head he saw a widely smiling Sakura who had her hand shoved down the front of her tight shorts. "Hey Sakura-chan enjoying the show?" He asked, not slowing in the slightest.

"That was hot; I'm definitely putting up some cameras in here so I can watch you fucking Ino whenever I want."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Naruto asked himself. Picking up Ino by the back of her knees he carried the cum bloated girl to his bed. Lying down with the cum filled blond still impaled on his cock Naruto slapped Ino's ass. "Alright get that sexy ass moving Ino and fuck my cock." Getting on her knees Ino started fucking her hips onto Naruto's cock and getting off on the feeling of all that cum sloshing around in her womb. Grinning with self-satisfied smugness Naruto leaned back against his headboard and let Ino do all the work before he turned his head to look at his pink-haired lover. "So Sakura-chan, what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to see how Ino was handling you. I was also wondering who you think is a better lay?" Even as she was talking to Naruto Sakura's eyes were glued to Ino's bouncing form, wondering if that was how she looked when Naruto fucked her. Ino didn't look like she had completely recovered from the previous fucking Naruto had given her, she still had that fucked stupid look on her face and Sakura couldn't take her eyes of Ino's bloated belly.

"Do you really even need to ask that Sakura-chan? You should know that I think you're the best around." Naruto was enjoying the feeling of Ino's cunt, still deliciously tight despite all the stretching he gave it. Sakura came over to sit on the bed in front of Ino so she could get a better angle to watch her friend fuck her cum filled twat onto Naruto's huge cock. "Ino's great and all but she's not as skilled as you, and I don't think she can take much more either."

"I see, maybe we should get another girl to join in as well then." Ino screamed out in orgasm as Sakura was saying this. Ino was now fucking her cunt up and down Naruto's cock at a nearly furious pace, battering her own womb in the process. Ino's hips were flying up and down Naruto's cock at nearly a mile per minute trying to coax another load out of him. Ino's attention turned to Sakura though at what she heard. "The question is who we should have join our little group though?"

"…inat…" Naruto and Sakura turned their heads to look at Ino. She was now firmly seated on Naruto's cock grinding her hips and massaging the huge shaft with her pussy. It sounded like she was trying to say something but it was coming out garbled.

"Say that again Ino." Naruto's hands had grabbed a hold of Ino's ass, watching it bounce was too much temptation to make her stop. "You need to speak up."

"Gimata." Apparently Ino's fucked stupid mind was making talking slightly difficult for her. Ino gasped as Naruto's grip on her ass strengthened, his fingers sinking deep into her flesh. Naruto was now lightly thrusting up into Ino's cunt and when she looked over her shoulder at him, the look on his face was slightly annoyed.

"Ino I'm gonna give you one more chance to make sense."

"…im-ta." She just wasn't able to speak properly.

"You'll have to excuse me for a bit Sakura-chan." Sitting up slightly Naruto pushed Ino forward so her hands fell to brace herself by Naruto's knees. Gripping her even tighter by her ass Naruto started fucking up into Ino's cunt at a brutal pace. Each one of Naruto's thrusts made Ino feel like that she was going to get bucked off Naruto and the only thing keeping her on was his hold on her ass. "If you're not gonna even try to make sense I'm just gonna fuck the sense outta ya."

Sakura watched on in awe as Naruto started pounding up into Ino in overdrive. The poor Yamanaka heir was going to be limping for who knows how long after this. Sakura's eyes couldn't leave Ino's bouncing cum-bloated stomach, smaller now from the cum that Naruto's cock had forced back out, absently wishing she was in Ino's place.

Ino was trying not to pass out from pleasure again but the force and angle of Naruto's thrusts where driving her insane. Naruto didn't seem like he was going to let up on her either. She felt Naruto's hands leave her ass but barely a second later she felt him grab a hold of her tits before he pulled Ino back with him as he lay back down. This new angle hit Ino in different and very pleasurable ways on her over-sensitive body. Almost out of no where a huge orgasm ripped right through her, her body went rigid as she came her brains out and with one final orgasmic scream she finally got out what she was trying to say.

"HINATA!"

When Ino's cunt tightened up from her orgasm Naruto couldn't hold back any longer. Thrusting up into Ino Naruto unleashed another huge dose of spunk deep into her already stuffed womb. Sakura watched on in fascination as Ino's belly expanded even further as Naruto filled her up, Sakura nearly came herself in fact. Ino now looked close to being pregnant with twins and it looked like Naruto wasn't finished cumming yet. Sakura was caught by surprise however when a huge blast of cum was forced out of Ino's crammed full cunt as the thick cream caught her full in the face. After several minutes of pleasurable stuffing Naruto finally came down from his orgasm.

"So that's who she was trying to suggest." Naruto almost felt bad for brutally fucking Ino now, almost. Looking up at Sakura he busted out laughing. "Damn Sakura-chan, I bukkaked you without even trying."

"Yeah, laugh it up wise guy." Sakura was absently licking off the cum around her mouth and scooped up the rest of it with her fingers and sucking them clean. "Don't know why I didn't think of Hinata, she's always had a thing for you and she'd be perfect to bring into this."

"Wait, Hinata has a thing for me?" He blinked.

"Didn't she confess to you she loved you during Pein's invasion?" Sakura couldn't help but look at Naruto in surprise.

"I don't know. Some parts of my fight with Pein are kinda of a blur." He admitted.

Looking at Naruto in shock Sakura couldn't help but facepalm. "Fucking really?"

**XxX**

Hyuuga Hinata was wandering around Konoha, she had gotten back from a mission just a few days ago and she was now looking for something to spend her hard earned money on. She was also hoping she could run into Naruto as well and started blushing slightly as her mind went through a multitude of events that Naruto and she could get into. However she was broken out of her thoughts at some gossip she heard from a couple of kunoichi walking past her.

"…can't believe that Haruno actually made a move on him."

"I'm serious, I was doing some exercises and spotted them going at it. Uzumaki and Haruno were fucking like two horny rabbits and…did you just hear a cracking sound?"

Hinata was standing stock still and everyone around her swore that they had heard a sound like a rock cracking apart. All of a sudden Hinata started to run towards Naruto's house, she had to know if it was true. Nearly half a mile from Naruto's Hinata saw a glimpse of pink hair. Changing directions Hinata ran towards the mass of pink and saw it was indeed Sakura.

"Um hello Sakura, how are you doing today?" Hinata was tempted to confront Sakura about the rumors but her nervousness made it difficult to get the words out.

"Hinata, just the girl I wanted to see!" Hinata was shocked as Sakura closed the distance between them in a second invading what most would call their personal space, both their large chests barely an inch from each other.

"You were looking for me?" Hinata pushed her curiosity aside and gathered her courage. "I need to ask you something first though Sakura."

"Sure Hinata what do you need to know?"

"D-d-d-did you s-s-s-sleep with Naruto-kun?" Hinata nearly fainted trying to get the words out. Sakura seeing this and the cute way Hinata started blushing was something she believed no one could resist. Nearly squealing in girlish delight she drew the blue haired girl into a nearly crushing hug, the two large sets of tits squishing together gave every man in seeing distance massive nosebleeds, some actually passing out from bloodloss.

"You're just so cute; I want to hug you to death." With the way Sakura was squeezing her Hinata thought she might do just that. "And to answer your question, yes I have slept with Naruto, but that was the reason why I was looking for you."

Sakura gave Hinata a run down of the past few days, explaining, quickly, how both she and Ino had ended up having sex with Naruto and by the end of her story Hinata was a blushing mess. A heavily blushing, highly aroused, mess. What came next though nearly made Hinata pass out.

"So that brings me to you Hinata, I know that you like Naruto, and I just asked him and he doesn't actually remember most of the Pein fight, so I was wondering if you'd like to join Ino and myself as part of Naruto's little harem." Hinata was incapable of thought at this point all she could do was rapidly nod her head, she did it so fast Sakura saw after images in fact. Grinning Sakura grabbed a hold of Hinata and started pulling her towards Naruto's, seeing as Hinata was in some sort of joy-induced state and couldn't walk on her own. "Good, now come on can't keep Naruto waiting can we?"

**XxX**

"Naruto get your ass out here!" Sakura called from Naruto's living room. Naruto's head popped out of his bedroom doorway a moment later. "What the hell are you doing Naruto?"

"Just getting my room cleaned up a bit after this morning."

"Well don't worry about that now, you have a visitor." Sakura pushed Hinata forward. The shy girl was having a hard time looking Naruto in the eyes and her head was bowed as she lightly tapped her fingers together.

"Hey Hinata! Good to see ya." He said brightly, stepping into the room.

"H-h-h-hello Naruto-kun." Sakura had to resist sighing of exasperation. Hinata was going all shy and withdrawn and knowing Naruto he wouldn't force Hinata to do anything. Sakura had to take matters into her own hands. So she did, reaching around Hinata from behind, Sakura grasped Hinata's tits and started to squeeze them through the jacket Hinata wore. "Eeeep! Sakura what are you doing?"

"Getting things started, what do you think I'm doing?" Sakura then unzipped Hinata's jacket until it was undone to just below her breasts, the mesh covered mounds popped out as Sakura pulled the jacket off Hinata's shoulders before returning her hands to her groping. "A little visual stimulation will have Naruto ready to go in no time."

Hinata suddenly found Naruto standing right in front of her, he was only wearing a pair of boxers and she could clearly see the large bulge threatening to tear the material apart. Sakura, seeing Naruto so close now pushed Hinata forward into Naruto's arms. Turning around she started heading towards the door to allow the two some alone time.

"Alright then, have fun you two. Naruto, make sure you give Hinata a good time." She said over her shoulder.

"Got it, Sakura-chan." Looking down at Hinata Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So Hinata, ready for some fun?"

Hinata's only response was to blush and shyly nod her head. Naruto took this as his cue, leaning his head down he captured Hinata's lips in a heated kiss, internally smiling at hearing Hinata moan softly. Naruto's right hand quickly found its way to her tits while his left reached down to cup Hinata's ass. Hinata nearly came right then and there as Naruto started to fondle her ass and tits; this had to be one of the happiest days of her life.

Hinata's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as he deepened the kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist when she felt him moving them towards a wall. As soon as Hinata felt her back press up against a wall she unlocked her legs from Naruto's waist and barely a moment later Naruto broke the kiss. Unconsciously Hinata gave a little whine in disappointment at the loss of Naruto's lips on hers but gasped as she felt the mesh covering her tits get ripped away.

"Damn Hinata, you've got some huge tits. I think they may be even a little bit bigger than Sakura-chan's." Both of Naruto's hands were now cupping and fondling the big jugs. Just like Sakura's; despite their size they still stood high on her chest without a hint of sag. Naruto's head quickly darted down to capture one of Hinata's perky pink nipples in his mouth, as well as taking as much of her tit into his mouth as he could. For several minutes Naruto lavished attention to Hinata's tits, sucking, licking, and fondling the pliant mounds of delight while Hinata moaned from the amazing sensations he caused her.

Eventually Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore as he pulled his head back and placed his hand on the top of Hinata's head. He pressed down on the bluenettes head and she obediently sunk to her knees. "Can't really hold back anymore Hinata, so be a good girl and take out my cock and suck it, would you?"

Hinata reached forward with fumbling hands and grasped the waistband of Naruto's boxers and after a nervous gulp she swiftly pulled down the only obstruction to her long awaited prize. While she had used her Byakugan to peak at it almost daily these days finally seeing Naruto's cock up close and personal was an all together different experience. The huge shaft seemed to arch up over her head as its musky scent filled her nostrils, making Hinata's already wet pussy get even wetter and she started nuzzling her face against the soft skin covering her new favorite toy. Grasping the thick shaft Hinata couldn't believe how hard and hot it was as she angled it towards her lips. Hinata jumped when she felt Naruto place his hand back on the top of her head and looked up, seeing his encouraging smile Hinata steeled herself. Leaning forward she first placed a loving kiss to the bulbous head before opening her mouth as wide as she could, nearly dislocated her jaw as the huge head slipped inside snugly inside her mouth. Slowly she started doing her best to slide the huge hunk of meat into her mouth as Naruto tried his best not to just fuck her face from the get go.

Hinata quickly figured out the best way to go about pleasuring her beloved's massive member and soon she had Naruto groaning in pleasure as she swirled her soft tongue over and around its massive head, coating it with as much of her saliva as she could. Naruto, enjoying her ministrations, was startled from his revelry when he suddenly felt her tongue stop before suddenly being replaced by a strong feeling of sucking. Looking down he saw Hinata's lavender eyes look straight at him as she literally sucked his cock into her throat without any need for him to force it in, which he would not be able to do anyway as he felt his knees weaken and eyes cross as the sensations of her hot, moist mouth, dexterous tongue as well as her tight throat trying to swallow him combined. "Hinata! Cumming!"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she felt the torrent of his cum start pouring down her throat and into her stomach, before she quickly shot her hand up to fondle his sack and used her throat to suck out even more of this new tasty snack out of her blonde lover. It took two full minutes for him to stop filling Hinata's stomach with his seed and as he finished he pulled his cock out of her mouth only to have her grab it gently but firmly in her hand before she started stroking it slowly. "Um…I-I'm not quite d-done with it Naruto-kun…" Naruto was about to ask her what she meant only to grin in understanding when she took his spit covered cock and wedged it firmly between her huge tits. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she saw the enraptured look on Naruto's face as she slid her breasts up and down his shaft. Only one thing bothered her and that was the fact that no matter how much she squished her tits against it, there was always 5 or 6 inches of his cock that wasn't covered by her soft creamy flesh.

After about a minute of stroking Naruto's cock between her breasts, Hinata had an idea on how to spice up her newly discovered sex life. When a new and even more powerful feeling surrounded his cock Naruto couldn't help but grin like a maniac when he saw the cause. Looking straight in his eyes Hinata not only kept his cock firmly between her luscious orbs of soft flesh, but now also took the entire length of it that wasn't covered by them into her hot wet and, as he could now tell with complete confidence and a loopy grin, very naughty mouth. "N-Naruto-kun. Please, f-f-fuck my mouth as much as you want." Not needing to be told twice Naruto pulled back his hips before slamming them with a meaty sound against Hinata's spit and cum covered tits, the tip of his cock forcing himself into the back of her mouth until its entire head was encased by Hinata's tight and twitching throat. Quickly getting a grip on her head he let himself go as he simultaneously face, and titty-fucked the bluenette with a wild abandon.

Hinata was somewhat overwhelmed by Naruto's enthusiastic fucking but thankfully was able to use a chakra exercise allowing her to keep her breath. This lasted for a whole 10 minutes before her eyes widened in surprise as she felt Naruto's cock swell in her mouth, its head lodging itself just inside her throat before she heard him growl above her "Cumming Hinata! Make sure you swallow all of it, my little cumslut!" and while Naruto's choice of words shocked her, it was nothing compared to the feeling of massive burst of cum pouring out of his cock and straight into her throat. As she tried to swallow the hot creamy substance she realized that it was easily twice as much as Naruto came before already and he showed no sign of stopping any time soon. By the time the torrent of cum died out she felt beyond full, so full in fact that she could swear her belly gained a bit of a swell to it from all of the Naruto's sperm that she swallowed.

Naruto reluctantly pulled out of Hinata's mouth and away from her heavenly tits. Helping Hinata stand back up Naruto then practically ripped her pants and panties off, leaving her in nothing but her jacket that left her tits on display. Naruto lifted Hinata off the ground by hooking his arms underneath her knees leaving her spread open for his inevitable use of her delightful body. Pressing her back against the wall Naruto brought his cock to press against Hinata's soaked cunt and looking her dead in the eye he thrust his hips forward shoving the tip inside her. Hinata grasped Naruto's shoulders and winced at the feeling of something so large stretching her unused pussy for the first time.

"Naruto-kun, so big." Despite the slight pain she was feeling from the girthy intruder Hinata was determined not to let Naruto see her discomfort, she was going to let him fuck her as he pleased and she'd be damned before she let him see anything other than her orgasm face. "Please Naruto-kun fuck me to your hearts content." The way Hinata said this and the cute blush that graced her cheeks, Naruto couldn't help but comply to the cute Hyuuga's request.

"Okay Hinata I'm gonna fuck your sweet little brains out." Naruto started to fuck his cock up into Hinata's tight pussy, working in an inch at a time. Each thrust forced a quiet little moan from the bluenette's mouth, most people joked about how Hinata's quiet nature would mean she was a screamer in the sack but it was actually the complete opposite as Naruto was finding out. As Naruto reveled in Hinata's moans he almost didn't notice his thrusts had picked up speed as he started really fucking up into her. He became aware of his pace however when he heard Hinata squeak as the large head of his cock struck the kunoichi's cervix. "Damn Hinata, your cunt felt so good I didn't even realize how hard I was fuckin ya." He joked.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I want you to reshape my p-p-pussy so it's in the perfect shape for you to f-f-f-fuck." Listening to the normally reserved Hyuuga talk dirty had the desired effect on Naruto. He pulled almost all the way out of Hinata's tight little cunt before jamming himself back in punching ten inches of his huge cock deep into Hinata's twat and womb. At the feeling of getting her womb fucked Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she exploded into an orgasmic high. At the feeling of Hinata's pussy tightening on his cock Naruto had to grit his teeth to keep from flooding her with cum so soon.

As soon as Naruto got himself back under control he started up his hard fucking of Hinata once again, working to get all of his cock into his white-eyed slut. Eventually the force and speed of his thrusts picked up to the level he had been using on Ino as Naruto slammed his cock deep into Hinata's cunt. However unlike Ino, Hinata seemed to act more like Sakura and seemed to enjoy and revel in getting power fucked by a massive cock.

"Hey Hinata, unzip your jacket the rest of the way. You'll be in for a big surprise." Barely comprehending Naruto's words Hinata still got the jist of what he said. Reaching down Hinata unzipped her jacket all the way down and let loose a surprised squeak when he hands brushed against her stomach far sooner than they should have. Running up her stomach was a huge bulge, seeing that Hinata came once again at the realization that her long time crush was big enough to bulge out her belly with his cock. Naruto currently had thirteen inches of cock stuffed into Hinata's cunt and he was determined to get the rest of his mammoth member into her. Naruto started fucking even harder into Hinata, his hips now barely a blur, as he started to cram the last few inches into her. Unnoticed to either of them however was the wall Hinata was getting plowed into, cracks where forming as Naruto pummeled the bluenettes pussy. "God damn Hinata I can't take much more of your tight pussy. I'm gonna fucking paint your womb white with my cum!"

Driving all of his cock up into Hinata Naruto's cock exploded with a huge dose of cum deep into Hinata's womb. The feeling of her beloveds cum being pumped into her was enough to force Hinata into her biggest orgasm yet. Her already tight cunt became almost painful, forcing Naruto to pump even more cum deep into Hinata's rapidly swelling stomach. For several minutes Naruto unloaded into Hinata bloating her stomach with an insane amount of jizz. Once Naruto finished seeding his new slut he continued to slowly thrust into her enjoying the sight of her now pregnant looking belly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"That felt amazing Hinata-chan. You up for a round two?" Hearing Naruto, the barely conscious Hinata looked at Naruto with half-lidded and lust glazed eyes.

"More Naruto-kun, fuck me more and never stop. I want your huge cock fucking me any and every chance you get." She said, through shear force of will managing to make her words coherent, not a trace of slurring audible.

"Well can't say no to a pretty girls request now can I?"

Naruto walked away from the wall with Hinata still impaled on his cock. Getting to the middle of the living room he laid her down and then grabbed her ankles and pulled them up till only Hinata's head, neck and shoulders where on the ground leaving her in the perfect position to get fucked in the pile driver position. Grinning down at Hinata Naruto started fucking her cum stuffed womb once again.

"Oh God, your cock is so big Naruto-kun. Fuck me more and more!" Naruto only heard Hinata on a subconscious level as he was focused on filling her up with his cock. He was pounding straight down into her, thoroughly enjoying the way her tits bounced and jiggled in this position. Hinata had to grasp the large orbs of flesh to keep them from hitting her in the face.

Annoyed at not being able to watch the big jugs he adored bounce anymore Naruto increased the force of his downward thrusts. This new angle was beginning to drive Hinata insane with pleasure as the combination of Naruto's cock hitting her in new and enjoyable ways mixed with the unique and delicious feeling of all of Naruto's cum sloshing around inside her womb forced her into orgasm after brain numbing orgasm. "So good…can't stop cumming." Hinata's quiet moans and encouragements spurred Naruto on to pummel her tight and now very slick pussy. Hinata was now in pleasure overload as her eyes rolled back into her skull once again.

Seeing Hinata's formerly innocent face take on the look he's seen on Sakura' and Ino's faces made Naruto grin in self satisfaction. However even Naruto's insane stamina had limits as the past few days of constant sex and unloading began to catch up to him. Feeling himself beginning to tire Naruto drew on reserves that he only used in emergencies. Making Hinata cum her brains out counted as one in Naruto's book.

"Get ready Hinata, time for the final stretch." Naruto started fucking Hinata at a furious pace now as each one of his thrusts made Hinata wonder if she was going to get broken in half with how hard he was pounding her into the floor.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FFFFUUUUCCCKKK!" Hinata's words picked up volume as she chanted, the final word all but a full out orgasmic scream as Naruto pounded down into her at this new brutal pace, granted her screaming wasn't as loud as say, Ino's. But it was exotic enough coming from her to spurn him on more than ever. Naruto kept driving down into Hinata's soft and pliant body for nearly another half hour before he reached his limits. Naruto's thrusts became shorted and more erratic as his cock expanded in Hinata's pussy before cramming his cock balls deep and dumping one last huge load into the fucked stupid little Hyuuga. "So much cum, so fucking good."

Naruto just grunted, the stars in his vision dazing him far to much to do much else, as he stuffed Hinata's already cum filled womb with even more cum. Her already inflated belly swelled up massively till she looked eight or nine months pregnant. Even filled to capacity Naruto continued to pour wave after wave of jizz into Hinata, the excess spilling out from her stretched, puffy pink pussy lips to flow down over the swollen belly and onto her breasts. As Naruto finished cumming he pulled his softening cock out of Hinata's pussy and a huge wave of cum followed his withdrawal. With Naruto still holding her ankles the wave's of cum flowed down her front to cover Hinata's face in the thick liquid and filling her wide open mouth.

"Once I've rested a little bit and gotten something to eat I'll fuck you some more Hinata. But first, time for a nap." He promised, gently setting her ankles down and laying beside the somehow still conscious, if barely, Hyuuga. Joining her in dreamland seconds later

**XxXxX**

_Author's Note: This one took a bit to get done. I would like to thank Slicerness and The Konoha's Booze Hound, those two have helped me extensively with writing the chapters for Days of Peace._

**BETA read by: **Slicerness


	4. Gotta Love Those Buns

_Authors Note:_

_Well here's the newest chapter. The reason it took so long is I'm a procrastinating bastard. In addition, I have a new job so do not expect speedy updates in the future._

XxXxX

Naruto sat on his couch, head leaned back and arms resting over the back of the couch as the sexy young woman between his legs lavished attention on his cock. The first chance Hinata had when the two had woken up she knelt down in front of her crush and begin to suck on his huge cock. The bluenette was once again deep throating every inch with minimal effort and whenever she'd hit bottom her tongue would sneak out to lightly lick Naruto's cum filled balls.

"Damn Hinata-chan, never thought you'd be such an accomplished cocksucker." Hinata just moaned around Naruto's cock at his praise, sending amazing vibrations up his shaft. Gripping his thighs Hinata really started to fuck her face onto his cock as her blue-topped head seemed to become a blur. Naruto just groaned and went a little cross-eyed at the feeling of her lips and tight throat gliding up and down his cock; Hinata was a natural born cocksucker. Stuffing all of Naruto's cock down her throat again Hinata started to swallow on the buried meat, the sensations on his cock caused him to reach down and grab a hold of her head. "Fuck, you're a pro at this Hinata. You act so shy and cute but you're actually a naughty little cumslut."

"I'm sure Hinata would love to suck you off anytime you want as long as you let her, but I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself Naruto." Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to find Sakura leaning against the wall leading into the living room; well, Naruto turned his head, Hinata could only look out of the corner of her eye due to having fifteen inches of cock down her throat. Sakura was absently rubbing one of her huge tits as she watched Hinata deep-throat Naruto. "And by how Hinata's little pink pussy is dripping I'd say she's enjoying herself as well." She commented with a grin.

Hinata blushed and tried to bury her face into Naruto's pelvis. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Hinata getting all shy despite the fact she was naked, with cum dripping out of her pussy and a massive cock down her gullet. However, watching Hinata cramming that monster down her throat was turning Sakura on, and now that she was recovered enough from Naruto's enthusiastic pounding, she could, and was definitely going to, join in.

Taking off her clothes the pink haired girl walked up to Hinata and knelt down next to her before reaching up to caress Naruto's balls, causing his cock to jerk in Hinata's mouth.

"You don't mind if I get in on the action do you Hinata?" As much as Hinata didn't want to let her tasty treat go she also didn't want to be selfish. So she reluctantly pulled her mouth off Naruto's cock and moved to the side as it popped out of her mouth. Instead of taking Hinata's place Sakura also moved off to the side so both girls were kneeling on either side of Naruto's towering prick. "Don't worry Hinata I'm not going to leave you out. Actually I was thinking you and I give Naruto something only the two of us could really pull off." As Hinata gave Sakura a quizzical look the pink haired kunoichi hefted her breasts up and jiggled them a little. "I say we bury Naruto's cock in marshmallow heaven."

A small smile graced Hinata's blushing face as she too hefted her own huge jugs and, along with Sakura, pressed both their E-cup tits against Naruto's cock. Naruto watched in awe as what had to be his two favorite girls squished his cock between so much tit flesh. Hinata and Sakura both moaned at the feeling of their nipples pressing and rubbing against each other's as well as the feeling of Naruto's cock pulsating between their tits. As if reading each other's minds the two kunoichi started slowly fucking their tits up and down Naruto's cock simultaneously while Naruto just grunted in pleasure at the feeling of the overabundance of soft flesh caressing his shaft. Reaching down Naruto ran his fingers through Sakura and Hinata's hair before guiding their faces closer to his huge cock head.

"Both of your tits feel so good, but I think my cock needs some more lubrication so suck and lick it girls."

"What do you think Hinata, should we do what he says?" A lustful and devious smirk spread across Sakura's face as she looked into Hinata's eyes.

"It would be rather cruel not to Sakura, Naruto-kun has been nice enough to f-fuck us out of our minds." Naruto and Sakura were both amused she could stutter in embarrassment still, but Hinata pulled it off.

Both busty girls leaned forward and planted a wet kiss onto Naruto's cock head before proceeding to lick their respective sides of the girthy monster. Naruto nearly blew his load at the sight of the two beautiful kunoichi giving him a titfuck will licking his cock like a huge Popsicle. Almost subconsciously, Naruto started to thrust up into the girl's cleavage. While he wasn't moving his hips very far they were smacking against the bottom of their jugs, which made them jiggle enticingly. Both girls noticed this had his attention, so they decided against moving their tits for now and tried to cover every square inch of his exposed cock in their saliva. Hinata quickly outstripped Sakura, despite Sakura's big mouth the white eyed girl had a slightly longer tongue and was using it to her advantage as she slathered Naruto's cock in a thick coat of saliva.

When they noticed him pry his eyes away from their breasts, they both stuck out their tongues as far as they could and gave his cock a long slow lick from bottom to top. Naruto's breath caught, they didn't pull their tongues back when they reached the head of his dick, opting instead to see what another girls tongue tasted like as they started to make out with a sexy, open mouthed kiss. One with his cocks head in the middle of it. All of Naruto's focus zoned in on watching the two girls swap spit around his cock as the feeling of both their lips caressing his cock head and their tongues fighting for dominance over it made Naruto experience tunnel vision. He was caught completely off guard as both girls smiled the best they could around the massive head and grabbed a hold of as much tit flesh as they could hold in their hand and started wildly pumping their breasts up and down his length.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and leaned back into the couch, his fingers tangling in the girls' hair. Since they have never done anything like this before, both girls were using different speeds and so their breasts came apart as they lost their rhythm. Still, they were apparently hell bent on getting him off, because within fifteen short seconds they were already perfectly synched up. The loud, rapid slapping of their breasts against his thighs filled the room and was the only sound his ears could pick up.

"F-fuck, you girls are amazing, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto ground out between clenched teeth. Despite his best efforts to hold it back, the wonderful experience was going to come to an explosive finish. Sakura and Hinata pulled their lips apart and sped up as much as they could, still in synch, their lust-darkened eyes zeroing in on the slit in the head of his cock, eagerly awaiting their prize.

They didn't have to wait long as Naruto groaned loudly and shamelessly, his hips jerking upwards as his cock swelled. The moment seemed to last forever for both girls, but it finally happened, their precious reward spewing upwards, managing to reach several feet in the air before splattering down on them like thick, pungent rain. Sakura and Hinata watched in awe as both their face and breasts were covered in a thick glaze of gooey cum.

Naruto reveled in their happy moans as he came for God knows how long. When the flow of cum finally died down he raised his head, only to see Hinata and Sakura cleaning their faces... each other's faces... using only their tongues. The two would occasionally giggle as their tongues danced across each other's faces in a ticklish spot. Once their faces were clean, they moved to their own breasts and started licking off the expansive amount of flesh. After that they went back to kissing, tongues now completely covered in his thick load, Naruto's cock grew harder than ever and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upwards in small but rapid jerks.

"That…I don't even know how to describe that. You two are fucking amazing." He gasped.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata leaned forward and kissed the head of Naruto's cock in thanks for his praise.

"What was amazing was your cum nearly hit the ceiling." Naruto just grinned sheepishly at Sakura's expression of open wonderment.

"Anyway, there's something I want to try. So both of you get on your hands and knees and face each other." Both a little confused at why Naruto would have them face each other Sakura and Hinata still complied, getting down on their hands and knees the two girls' faces were only inches apart. Grinning, Naruto stood up from the couch and formed a very familiar hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." With a puff of smoke, a single clone appeared next to him, naked, with a cock just as big and hard as the original's. The original Naruto walked behind Hinata while his clone went over to Sakura as both knelt behind their respective girl. Both Naruto's started rubbing their engorged cock heads against the girls cunts, making Sakura and Hinata shiver in pleasure. Lodging the head into Hinata's twat Naruto grasped her hips and shoved his cock deep inside her, striking her cervix in one plunge. Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came instantly from being stretched out by his cock so suddenly.

"Well what are you waiting for, fuck my tight pussy. I want you to destroy my little cunt and pump my womb full of that delicious spunk." Sakura was beginning to get impatient with the clone. All he had been doing is rubbing his cock between her plump ass cheeks.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I got something special planned for you." Grinning down at Sakura the clone pulled back but, instead of pressing against her pussy, he instead pressed his cock against her puckered ass. "I've wanted to fuck your plump ass since I saw it."

"There's going to be no stopping you is there?" The evil grin on the clones face was all the answer Sakura got. The clone's fingers dug deep into the meat of Sakura's ass cheeks and with a powerful jerk of his hips popped the head and several inches of cock into Sakura's virgin butt. "HOLY FUCK!" She screamed.

Hinata watched in fascination as Sakura's eyes both crossed and rolled up into her head at the exact same time. She idly wondered what it would feel like to have Naruto's mammoth cock shoved into her own plump ass. That thought left her mind however as the original started to slam his cock against her cervix. Reaching underneath Hinata Naruto grabbed two big handfuls of the girl's massive tits as he reared his hips back and, using her magnificent jugs as handholds, he thrust forward and punched right through her cervix and deep into her delightful womb. Hinata nearly ripped chunks out of Naruto's carpet as the blonde fucked his entire cock into her.

"Oh so big, your cock is so big Naruto-kun. I love your huge cock deep in my womb so please fuck me and fill me with your cum till my womb is ready to burst!" Naruto wasn't ever one to disappoint as he started up fucking Hinata's tight twat and womb with short fast and powerful thrusts; the sound of his hips smacking her ass echoed throughout the room. As minutes passed Hinata's mind got hazier and hazier, until the only things she registered was the feeling of Naruto's hands squeezing her tits and playing with her nipples, and his massive cock splitting her pussy and stretching her womb around its massive head.

The world before her eyes was slowly turning white until the only thing she saw was the delightful sight of Sakura's dick-stuffed form as she lowered herself onto her elbows, her ass stuck high into the air while the Naruto clone behind her pounded his cock into her ass without any mercy. Crying out in a soft voice for Naruto to fuck her harder, eager to feel more of his wonderful loads insides. The shy heiress-turned-slut was close to blacking out when suddenly the grip on her juicy tits disappeared, only for her to feel it shift to her waist before she was lifted up till she was standing up on her knees, eyes wide in surprise. To her relief Naruto's cock never stopped its furious thrusting into her spasming pussy, her delightfully battered cervix no longer offering any resistance as its head pounded in and out of her womb.

"Now Hinata-chan, be a good girl and crawl forward. Let's say hello to the first of your new sisters".

Naruto's voice whispering into her ear and the feeling of his breath against her skin sent a shiver through Hinata's body and she eagerly complied; slowly shuffling her knees as she moved forward, her right hand now resting on Naruto's right hip while the left was held against the bulge of his cock pounding in and out of her eager body, held there by Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from slipping off his dick by accident. The three short feet she had to walk felt like miles to Hinata's cum-soaked brain, the sensation of Naruto's member splitting her insides made it difficult to concentrate and each of his thrusts shook her body to its core as her orgasms washed over her one after another. Before she knew it Hinata came face to face with Sakura who was in the same position as Hinata, the tip of the cock pounding her ass, making large bump appear and disappear rapidly on her abdomen, as if it was trying to fuck a hole straight through the thoroughly fucked pinkette.

As soon as they were close enough, both of the girls were pushed against each other, their tits squished together, until the only thing holding them upright was the other girl. Hinata's hands wrapped themselves around her pink haired counterpart as she felt Naruto grab her hips and increase the speed and power of his thrust. Soon he was fucking her so fast that he no longer pulled out of her womb at all, and his cock pounding her so hard she now only stood thanks to his hands holding him and Sakura's own body keeping her up. She was sure the same thing was happening to Sakura as she felt her shake against her, Sakura's tongue rolled out of her mouth and dripping saliva on Hinata's shoulder. He own eyes suddenly rolling back as Naruto suddenly changed the angle of his thrust just enough to send her into a brain melting orgasm.

"Hinata-chan/Sakura-chan! Cumming!" Both Naruto's screamed out together before shoving their cocks balls deep into their respective sluts.

Even as Hinata's conscious mind was washed under the tidal wave of orgasmic pleasure, she felt the welcome sensation of Naruto's cum pouring at high pressure into her sore womb, only a minuscule amount escaping from her spasming pussy. She felt herself get filled to the brim in an instant, before she felt her belly expand from the massive injection of cum. All the thick gooey cum being pumped into caused Hinata to have another orgasm, and the same seemed to happen to Sakura to as she heard the pinkette moan wantonly into her ear. With how close the two girls were Hinata actually felt Sakura's rapidly cum swelling stomach press against her own.

Naruto and his clone grinned in satisfaction as they looked at his fucked silly lovers. The girls had their arms wrapped around each other, their skin covered in his spunk and sweat as their faces both had the vacant smiling look he became so familiar with. The final element that completed this image of erotic perfection were two large, cum-filled bellies, squeezed together by their embrace, with cum slowly dripping out of their well fucked holes.

The Naruto clone turned to the original with a wild grin on his face, giving Sakura a slap on the ass to get his attention.

"Tag switch?"

"…Hell yeah!" Both Naruto and his clone pulled out of their respective cum-dump and, before either girl could fall over, the Naruto's switched places and knelt behind Sakura and Hinata. Grabbing both busty beauties the Naruto's maneuvered them so they were now kneeling side by side and allowed their upper bodies to lie on the floor so they were in the classic face down ass up position. The original Naruto's eyes were glued to Sakura's cum leaking butt as he decided he would add another huge load to Sakura's stuffed guts. His attention was momentarily drawn away as he heard Hinata softly cry out so he looked over. His clone had a tight grip on Hinata's wide hips as he was fucking his cock balls deep into Hinata's gooey twat. "Well, better not let my own clone out do me. Time to give my sexy little pink-haired slut another good ass pounding."

Grabbing a hold of Sakura's hips with one hand Naruto guided his thick shaft to Sakura's stretched ass with the other. Grinning evilly he then shoved his huge cock balls deep into Sakura's rump in one powerful thrust, making the medic scream out in pleasure as she felt her ass get filled with cock once again. Sakura couldn't believe how good it felt to get fucked in the ass, she was beginning to think she was going to become Naruto's anal slut completely at this rate… not that she'd mind in all honesty. Naruto was caught off guard as before he could start fucking Sakura's ass she started thrusting her own hips against him. He decided to just let Sakura destroy her own ass on his cock as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched in glee as her ass impacted against him, jiggling erotically each time.

"Oh God… Naruto your cock… is so fucking big. It feels… amazing... stretching my ass out… I don't think I'll ever get enough of… you destroying my butt." Looking over her shoulder from her face down position she sent her blonde lover the sexiest look she could. Which despite what she though, due to how she was cumming her brains out almost every few seconds, her slutty gaze was quite sexy. "I'll be your… happy little anal slut anytime you want…. you horse hung stud." She punctuated her statement by licking her lips sensually as she squeezed her ass around the girthy cock.

"With how good your plump ass feels I'll be more than happy to pound it anytime you want Sakura-chan." Shuddering in joy at the thought of getting butt-fucked constantly, Sakura slammed her hips back against Naruto's again before slowly grinding her ass on his cock. At that feeling he had to grip her plump cheeks as her amazing ass gripped and squeezed his cock. With all the cum coating her insides Sakura wasn't just tight, but slick as well, aiding in the pleasurable feeling for Naruto. Grinning, he used his grip on Sakura's ass to stop her from thrusting her hips back against him; if she wanted her ass to get pounded he was going to give her what she wanted. Getting his feet under himself Naruto got into a squat above Sakura and pulled all but the head of his cock out of her ass. When the pinkette started to whine cutely at the lack of fucking Naruto slammed his hips down against Sakura's butt, pounding the entirety of his cock into her in one brutal downward thrust.

Naruto wasn't taking it easy on Sakura; the moment his hips impacted hers he was already drawing back, removing over half of his cock, before pounding back down into the medic. Sakura only had enough time to briefly look over and see how Hinata was handling the clone before her eyes rolled up as she started losing her mind to the amazing orgasms ripping through her. What she saw was Hinata's upper body lifted off the ground due to the clone pulling back on her arms, the bluenettes huge tits were bouncing wildly on her chest, her cum filled belly shook as well while her eyes looked completely unfocused and her tongue was hanging out of her wide-open mouth. Sakura felt her mind going blank with pleasure as that huge cock pummeled her insides, she probably would have fallen over by now if not for Naruto's powerful grip on her ass. He tightened his hold on Sakura's jiggling butt meat further, his fingers sinking deep into her flesh and actually started pulling her up into his downward thrusts, lifting her knees off the ground each time.

Naruto and his clone fucked the girls for over an hour, the sounds of flesh slamming against flesh echoing throughout the house and the walls all but shook from the powerful fucking Sakura and Hinata were receiving. While the two Naruto's stamina seemed endless even they had limits as the girls constantly orgasm-convulsing holes finally proved too much for them.

"Can't last any longer, gonna fill your tight ass up Sakura-chan!"

"Here comes another load Hinata-chan!"

Neither Naruto slowed down as they started pumping massive amounts of jizz into their fucked stupid sluts. If either girl was capable of coherent thought they would have probably been begging the two blondes to pour even more spooge into them. Sakura was just barely able to feel her stomach expanding even further in her fucked stupor as blast after gooey blast of cum filled her again. After several minutes of stuffing huge quantities of jizz into Hinata and Sakura both Naruto's final reached the end of their monumental unloading, both girls now positively massive.

"Ass….feels so….good." Sakura was constantly twitching and moaning as little orgasmic aftershocks racked her body.

"Womb…full…of Naruto-kun's….cum." Hinata was lying on her side as the clone pulled out of her and helped her lie down; she unconsciously rubbed her now huge cum filled stomach and would twitch minutely every few seconds.

"Well, I think the girls will be good and happy for a bit." Looking over at the original the clone tilted his head at the out of it Hinata. "Don't think I've ever seen Hinata look that happy."

"Yeah, Sakura too. Granted, Sakura will probably be annoyed at not being able to walk properly for a while..." Naruto gave the fucked silly pinkette's ass a sharp slap, leaving a red handprint. "On the other hand, she'll probably still want me to pound that tight ass over and over again as soon as she can walk normally again."

"Oh God, don't think I've ever been through something like that. Just how long was I out?" Both Naruto's looked up towards the sound of the tired voice. Ino was just coming down from the stairs leading up towards Naruto's room. She looked to still be a little wobbly from the fierce pounding she got from her fellow blonde. "Next time Naruto-sama fucks me I better make sure I don't have anything to do for a couple days so I can recover."

"Hello Ino, just where do you think your going?" Ino found Naruto and his clone in front and back of her, the one she guessed to be the original was behind her rubbing his cock between her firm ass while the clone was groping her tits.

"Huh, two Naruto-samas?" Ino was barely able to say anything as she suddenly found herself lifted up, both the Naruto's huge cocks seemed to be pointing up towards her pussy and ass. Sounding nearly giddy with excitement she turned her head to look at the original. "Does this mean I get to be fucked by two Naruto-sama's at the same time?"

The two Naruto's Just looked at each other around Ino and grinned. Ino suddenly found herself pulled down, the two huge cocks pressed against her pussy and ass only briefly before forcing their way into the blondes body. The orgasmic cry she let out as she was stuffed with over two feet of combined cock shook the house and made several people within a mile radius look up to see what the sound was.

Xx-Several Hours Later-xX

Hinata was walking through the village, very gingerly though, due to being somewhat sore, but there was still a spring in her step. When she came to at Naruto's she'd found herself along with Ino and Sakura laying on Naruto's bed and a note from their blonde stud saying he'd gone out to get some ramen, so she knew he'd be gone for a while. In the meantime, Hinata decided to go to the market and get a few things so she could make dinner for Naruto and her fellow harem sisters; which was what she'd started thinking of Naruto's other lovers. Naturally, thinking about Naruto and the other girls made her replay the last few amazing hours she had… well the hours she remembered that is. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the person standing right in front of her till she ran into them.

"What the fuck, watch where you're… Hinata?" The person Hinata had bumped into turned out to be the Konoha eleven's resident weapon specialist; Tenten.

"Ah, Tenten, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't mean to bump into you." Hinata blushed furiously at her own lack of paying attention to her surroundings.

"Calm down Hinata, stuff like that happens so don't sweat it. God, why can't Neji be as polite as you." That last bit Tenten said seemed to be directed at herself more than Hinata. That was when Hinata noticed Tenten's clothes. It was an oriental style dress that Tenten had told her was called a Qipao. The very, very form fitting dress was red with golden dragons stylized running up and down it; while it reached down to her ankles it was slit up both sides almost to Tenten's hips, allowing the girls long sleek legs, which were covered in white thigh-high stockings, put on display with each step. The bust had an oval cut out in it that gave an amazing view of Tenten's C-cup breasts, Hinata would probably die from embarrassment if she showed off that much cleavage, but Tenten, with her usual amount of self confidence, could easily pull it off without batting an eye. A light bit of make-up that enhanced her features rounded off her appearance.

"Ano, what do you mean by that Tenten-san?"

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud." Tenten gave a little embarrassed laugh at having been heard. "Ah fuck it," She sighed. "Might as well tell you and get it off my chest. Neji wanted to meet me here at the market district for something. So I'm thinking he finally got the balls to ask me out, ya know? After getting out one of my most expensive dresses and getting all done up I meet up with a little bit after the time we agreed to meet, since it's best to leave them waiting a bit, or so I heard. When I do show up he's all pissed off and tells me that I should learn to be more punctual. I let that slide since, well it _is_ Neji after all, but after I ask him where we're going he tells me he just wanted to discuss how I'd be helping him work on a jutsu… I mean what the fuck? Why ask a girl to meet you somewhere, being all vague about it, when you just want to talk about training? But that's not even the best part…oh no, not by a _long shot!_ He tells me I should never wear anything like this," Tenten punctuated 'this' by gesturing to her dress. "Ever again since it's completely impractical for fighting. I was damn near tempted to get the dullest sword I could find and slowly _castrate the jerk_!"

"Eeep!" Tenten looked up from her rant to see Hinata hiding behind a nearby stall, joined by several people, even more people were giving her scared looks. She didn't even notice the dark aura that was surrounding her as she ranted.

"You okay Hinata?" Tenten asked with a wince.

"Y-y-yes, I was just startled by something." Hinata said, her voice barely audible.

"Oooookay then. So what are you up to than Hinata, and why do you seem to have a... _glow_ about you?" Tenten finished suspiciously.

"No reason… no reason at all." The way Hinata blushed red as a tomato and waved her hands franticly in front of herself told a different story.

"Bullshit." Tenten took a closer look at the young Hyuuga. It took her only a few seconds to come to a conclusion based on the way Hinata carried herself. "You had sex!" Tenten managed to somehow yell in a whisper when she said this. "You finally bagged Naruto didn't you… wait, don't answer that, I can tell just by that blush." Tenten thought it was cute how Hinata tried to hide in her oversized jacket like a turtle. "You're lucky Hinata, you get the man you've been pining after. While Neji is a complete idiot with no sex drive apparently." She started boisterously, but by the end of her statement Tenten was the very picture of depressed.

"Tenten-san," When Hinata was sure she had the older girls attention she went on. "I think I might know someone who would be perfect for you."

"Really now, cute little Hinata-chan is going to play matchmaker huh?" the weapon specialist said slyly, perking up. Her friend wasn't a liar, if she said something she meant it.

"Yes," Tenten was caught off guard by the conviction in Hinata's voice. "If you go home and wait I'll send him to you and you'll realize that he's the perfect match. Please just give it a chance."

Tenten looked at Hinata thoughtfully, before smoothing out her dress, which Hinata noticed did interesting things to her bust, and nodded. "Okay Hinata, I'll trust you on this and see if this guy is the one."

"When I find him I'll send him straight to your apartment." Hinata repeated.

Tenten nodded again, not sure why Hinata was being so firm about this. "Right, I'll be eagerly awaiting this 'mystery man' of yours." She leaned closer to the bluenette, giving her a quick thank-you hug before putting on a devious little smile and whispering in her ear "He better be at least as tasty looking as your man, Hina-chan." before gracefully turning away leaving behind a heavily blushing Hinata staring at her sexily swaying hips.

XxXxX

Not even an hour after getting back to her apartment Tenten heard a knock on her door. Taking one last look in the mirror to make sure her dress was perfect Tenten answered the door and got one hell of a surprise. There, standing front of her, was Naruto, his trademark grin on his lips.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" She asked with a surprised blink.

"Hinata told me I should come here and see you, something about I'm the perfect guy to come cheer you up or something." He said cheerfully.

"Huh?" She blurted. Tenten was having trouble wrapping this around her brain. _'Hinata's head-over-heels in love with Naruto, yet she sent him here since she thought he would be perfect for me? Why the fuck would she do that?'_ "Did... did she say anything else?" She asked.

"Nope, just that I should cheer you up."

"Did Hinata tell you about what we were talking about earlier?"

"Nope." Naruto chirped.

"…" Tenten loved Hinata to death, but the girl knew absolutely nothing about these kinds of things; you do not just have your boyfriend fuck your friends. Well, unless you were into that sort of thing _'… wait. _Is_ Hinata into that sort of thing? Maybe... the quiet ones are always major perverts after all.'_

"Hey Tenten you okay, you've been kinda staring off into space?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." She waved off his concern.

'_Fuck it, if Hinata is okay with Naruto 'cheering' me up then might as well go along with it.'_ Tenten closed the distance between them and pressed herself against him. Since she was in such a tight dress, he could feel her hard nipples press into him. Then it got even worse for him when the bun-haired girl grabbed his hands and place them on her ass, no one would have blamed him for how he instinctively started groping her amazing lower buns, Naruto also found out Tenten was not wearing any panties.

"Naruto, I do actually need some cheering up. But there's only one good way to cheer me up, and it takes time and a lot of effort. So please Naruto, would you be kind enough to cheer me up?" With the way Tenten was pressing up against him and how she leaned in to whisper huskily in his ear Naruto had no doubt in his mind of the process Tenten was referring to. He was going to have to thank Hinata for coming up with this by fucking her extra hard the next chance he had. Then Tenten got his attention back on her when she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss, her tongue instantly shooting into his mouth. Realizing they were still standing in her doorway Tenten pulled Naruto into the entryway and slammed her door shut without breaking her lip lock with Naruto.

Naruto was taken by surprise when Tenten pushed him against the closed door before she hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist. However, Naruto was not one to let someone else take charge so Tenten quickly had the tables turned on her as Naruto spun around and pressed her against the door. He started to grind himself against Tenten's pussy and grinned as the bun-haired girl moaned into his mouth. He pulled back from her lips to grin at her panting and blushing face. "Didn't expect you to jump me, either you're really horny or you like things a bit rough."

"Kind of a little bit of both actually." Tenten grinned right back at Naruto.

"Guess I should do something about that then." With a bit of expert maneuvering Naruto flipped the front part of Tenten's dress out of the way, exposing her clean shaven pussy and freed his huge cock so it ran up Tenten's belly, all without putting her down. Naruto laughed as Tenten's eyes nearly fell out of her head with how wide they got. "What's wrong Tenten, never seen a cock before?" He asked, amusement all but dripping from his tone.

"Not one that should belong on a fucking horse! That thing's fucking massive." She exlaimed.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you." He asked, just to make sure.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Hell no, I want your huge cock wrecking my pussy and filling me with lots of cum. Even better if I get knocked up in the process." Tenten stopped there before blushing as she realized what she said. "Um…I mean…"

"So Tenten wants to get knocked up, huh? Who would have thought you had such a perverted fetish." Naruto ground his cock against Tenten's clit, causing her to moan. "Well I aim to please so I'll knock you up sooner or later. But for right now I'll just focus on fucking you silly."

Tenten found herself lifted up higher as Naruto pressed the head of his huge cock against her soaking wet cunt. She bit her lower lip as Naruto began to force his cock into her tight pussy, at first Tenten was very skeptical he'd be able to even get the head into her, that is until he thrust upwards with one quick jerk of his hips while he was pushing her down. The bun-haired girl let out a short scream as she was stretched further than she ever thought possible as his cock head punched upwards into her cunt, along with several inches of his shaft. Getting a tighter grip on Tenten's hips Naruto began to fuck his cock upwards as she starting moaning in pleasure. Lifting the brunette up until only the head of his cock remained in her Naruto grinned in anticipation at the reaction she'd have for what was to come next.

Without warning Naruto pulled Tenten down his cock as he simultaneously thrust upwards as hard as he dared, this time she'd been broken in enough that he succeeded in stuffing all of his cock into her cunt. Despite the rough way he shoved his cock into her all Tenten felt was pleasure as her pussy and womb were filled by Naruto's thick shaft.

"F-f-fuck, so….so big." Tenten barely gasped out as Naruto ground his cock all the way in her pussy. Looking down at where the two shinobi where joined Tenten gasped as she saw a long bulge showing through her tight dress. "That's so fucking hot; I can see your cock outlined in my stomach." She said, dazed.

"Just you wait Tenten. I'll show something you'll love even more in a bit." Naruto began to roughly fuck Tenten against her apartment's door as she experienced pleasure she had never thought possible. Naruto enjoyed watching Tenten's tits bounce in her dress, but he thought those babies should get some fresh air. Reaching up with one hand Naruto undid the front of her dress so her tits could jiggle freely as he fucked her. Leaning his head forward he licked one of the pink nipples lightly before taking the hard nub into his mouth and sucking on it. Tenten wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as the feeling of having her tit sucked on combined with getting her pussy stretched sent her spiraling into an amazing orgasm. She probably would have enjoyed it more if someone had not started knocking on her door.

"Tenten, are you okay? What's that banging against the inside of your door?" Neji's unwelcome voice interrupted her orgasmic haze.

"Fuck, what is Neji doing here?" Naruto either didn't hear the knocking or just didn't care as he continued to stuff Tenten with cock. "Naruto hold on." Naruto growled in annoyance but complied... mostly, he sawed his cock in and out of her pussy incredibly slowly still. "What do you want Neji?" Tenten demanded.

"I was wondering why you got angry and stormed off earlier." His disgruntled voice asked, making what normally would have been a legitimate question, from his point of view anyway, into an order.

"…Neji, I want you to think very carefully. You wanted to meet a girl somewhere, you didn't have Lee come with, and you said it was really important. Now use that genius brain you're supposed to have and tell me what a girl is supposed to think when a boy asks her something like that?"

"I think it's obvious that I wanted your help with training." Neji said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then just fucking say you wanted help with training and not beat around the bush like you did!" She replied.

"I think you are overreacting over nothing Tenten." His calm voice replied.

"You know what I think Neji; I think you're a fucking moron." Tenten looked Naruto dead in the eye and grinned. "Naruto I'm already sick and tired of listening to this idiot... Now where were we, oh yeah, you were fucking my brains out. Now why don't you get back to it." She suggested sweetly, ignoring the sound of someone choking on their spit from the other side of the doorway.

"Sure, I always finish what I start." Naruto and Tenten ignored Neji from that point on as the Naruto picked back up the task fucking Tenten's tight pussy again. "Especially when it's pounding a beautiful woman into a fucked silly mess."

Tenten was caught off guard as the speed and power of Naruto's thrusts suddenly picked up as he started to pound her womb. The sensations of a flesh and blood cock driving into her were so much better than some plastic toy and Tenten was quickly losing her mind to the pleasure. Naruto grinned as Tenten's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came. He also more than enjoyed how her cunt got even tighter on his cock. The blonde grabbed a hold of her legs and threw them up onto his shoulder, making Tenten even tighter. She nearly passed out as another orgasm ripped through her, making Naruto grunt as the increased pressure on his dick nearly made him blow his load. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he stepped back from the door and started slamming the bun-haired girl down onto his cock.

Nearly twenty minutes of this and Naruto could not hold back any longer. "I'm gonna pump your tight little cunt full of cum Tenten."

"Fuc... fucking do it… fill my… womb with all that... delicious cum." Tenten barely finished speaking when she felt Naruto's cock swell, followed by a huge glob of spooge that nearly filled her womb to capacity suddenly shooting from it's head. The next shot finished the job; Tenten was in disbelief as Naruto just kept on stuffing her with cum. Looking down a goofy grin spread across Tenten's face as she saw her belly start to bloat from Naruto's jizz filling her.

"Holy… I'm starting… to look pregnant." Tenten came again at the feeling of being pumped full of cum. It took nearly two minutes before Naruto finished filling the bun-haired girl, and by that time, she looked like she was six months pregnant. The front of her dress was straining against her cum-filled belly; the seams couldn't take much more. "That…was amazing." She said in a dazed tone.

"And that's only round one." He replied with a wide grin.

Her eyes suddenly focused as she looked at him in confusion, "Only round one?"

Tenten moaned as Naruto started to carry her through her apartment in lieu of answering, his cock still buried in her and each step was like a little thrust into her. So engrossed in the afterglow of her previous orgasms and the little jolts from Naruto walking she didn't even notice exactly where he was taking her. She did notice however when she suddenly found herself bent over the railing of her balcony.

"Naruto, what are you doing! What if someone hears or sees us?" She exclaimed; her struggles could only be called half-hearted by the most generous of individuals though.

"Don't worry, it's late so no one's out an' about. If you can keep quiet then the noise problem is solved." Naruto threw aside the back flap of Tenten's dress and pressed his cock against her dripping cunt.

"That's easier said than done Naru-Oh Fuck!" Tenten's tight pussy was spread wide once again as Naruto drove himself balls deep in one thrust. He held himself there for a second to enjoy Tenten squeezing down on him before drawing back, earning a moan from the bun-haired girl. Reaching forward and gripping Tenten's shoulders Naruto pulled her back against him as he started pounding into his new cum-filled slut.

"I'm gonna enjoy this Tenten, get ready for the ride of your life." Naruto started slamming his cock into Tenten as he enjoyed both the feeling of her cream-filled twat as well as the sight of her firm round ass jiggling from impacting with his hips. Tenten gripped the railing with such strength that she nearly bent the metal as an orgasm hit her out of nowhere as her womb was pummeled by Naruto's battering ram of a cock. The shinobi smirked at the back of Tenten's head as he noticed she was trying to hold back from screaming out as she came. He knew she'd be somewhat annoyed at him, but he fucked Tenten even harder to try and make her cry out in pleasure.

"….holy fuck, so big. Take….take it easy Naruto." Tenten's plea fell on deaf ears as Naruto continued to drive his cock deep into her womb at a brutal pace. Despite asking Naruto to take it easy Tenten was quickly becoming addicted to rough way Naruto was fucking her. Looking down at the streets below Tenten happened to catch sight of Neji wandering around. The thought that the Hyuuga could suddenly look up and see her getting her brains fucked out made her cum instantly.

"Sonova… You just got fucking unbelievable tight Tenten. I'm gonna fill you up with another load of cum soon at this rate."

"Do it, cum in me…. whenever you want… I want all that thick cum…. filling my womb and knocking me up. I'll be your little baby-making slut!" That had the desired effect on Naruto as Tenten felt his cock twitch and swell up further as the blonde boy's hips became a blur as he fucked her as hard as he could. For the next half-hour, Tenten's cunt was spread and filled by Naruto's massive cock as he fucked her into a lump of quivering flesh. Tenten felt like she was having one long continuous orgasm as she lost all strength in her body; the only thing keeping her up was her body leaning on the railing and Naruto's cock stuffing her. Tenten was so out of it she barely felt Naruto's cock swell further as he grunted.

"Get ready Tenten, this is going to be a big one." Tenten's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came one more time when she felt a truly massive amount of cum start filling her womb again; adding to the already massive dose from earlier. Naruto leaned his head back as he continued to fuck his load into Tenten and grinning as he heard the material of her dress rip; the seams finally giving out. For close to five minutes this time Naruto stuffed Tenten with blast after blast of thick jizz till she looked a full nine months pregnant. Once he was done he slowly pulled out of Tenten and watched as a huge deluge of cum started pouring out of her stretched cunt as she fell to her knees panting. "So Tenten, how's that for cheering you up."

"I…I think…I still…need a little…more cheering up." Tenten looked over her shoulder at Naruto with a tired but still lustful gaze. "And by…the look of it….you can still…. 'cheer' me up….some more."

_Author's Note:_

_So ends another chapter. Not for sure what I'll update next, but it'll probably be either Interludes or Lemon Chronicles._


	5. Author's Note

Well this has been a long time coming. But sadly I think it needs to be done, I'm putting my stories up for adoption as I seem to just completely lack the ambition to continue them. So if anyone wants to adopt them just PM me. To all my followers I'm sorry for this but things happen I guess, Thanks for enjoying my stories and I much appreciated all the kind comments and such I've gotten over the years.


End file.
